the infected
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: There was a time I believed that you were meant for something, anything! But that's not how I see it anymore. It's truly fascinating how easily your life can change. One minute your laughing and smiling with your family, the next your running for your life. My mom said I was destined for great things, and maybe I was, but not anymore. Or that was what I thought anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first for reading .please review.i take review thanks enjoy..oh and i will try to update at least 2 time a week. Percy Jackson story **

Honestly in my 20 years of life I would have never predicted that something this horrifying would happen. I mean who could of? It's the zombie apocalypse or as my friend and I call them the infected.

It all started because a group of stupid people decided that they would come up with a pill that enhanced your life span. These scientist thought they would make them world famous. But I guess they should have seen this coming, you just don't mess with Mother Nature.

Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about myself. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 20 years old. I have honey blond hair that people say look like princess curls. I have stormy grey eyes that people say are very intimidating. I sadly have ADHD and dyslexia but don't let that fool you I got amazing grades in high school and I was valedictorian.

I was with my best friends Thalia, Piper, and Hazel. We have been friends through middle school and high school. We all live used to live next each other.

Thalia is a punk rock chic. If there are 3 things that she loves most in the world in her friends, the color black and green day. She has shoulder length hair that is black with blue highlights in a ponytail. She has blue eyes that are as bright and alive as the sky. Today she is wearing black shorts, a black death to Barbie shirt, and combat boots. Somehow she got her hand some eyeliner which now she where's every day.

Piper is a tomboy at heart although she can be a little girly at times. She has kaleidoscope eyes that are absolutely gorgeous. Her brown choppy hair that looks like it was cut with safety scissors which I bet they were because its piper is done in a magnificent braid. She Is wearing purple shorts, a black flowing tank top, and black running shoes.

Hazel is a sweet girl. She has curly brown hair that is in a messy bun. She has beautiful golden eyes that are shinning with kindness. She is currently wearing white shorts with cute purple top and white running shoes.

I'm wearing my hair in a ponytail. I have on blue jean shorts, with a flowing white tank top and black running shoes.

The clothing is curtsey of a Wal-Mart that we raided a weak ago. The girls and I have been on the run in New York for a long time now. ''hey you guys we should probably find shelter soon for the night.'' Commented hazel. ''your right hazel. Ladies we can go into the nearest house that is suitable for us to stay the night in.'' I told them.

We ended up at a little house 2 blocks away with claw marks all over the doors and siding. We crept into the house silently checking all the rooms. ''All clear'' Yelled Thalia. ''Okay piper you set the beds up, hazel and I will cook us dinner, and Thalia will check for anything use full.''

''hey hazel ca-.'' I was cut by a scream. More importantly Thalia's scream. The girls and I rushed up the stairs to see Thalia in the hallway with a huge smile in her face and a cd in her hand. 'Look what I found, its A GREEN DAY CD!'' I looked over to piper who was face palming and hazel that was shaking her head but smiling. ''um…you do know that we don't have a CD player right.'' ''well of course I know but when we find one I'm keeping it.'' She remarked in a 'well duh' voice.

That was enough scarring for tonight. After that little incident we went downstairs to eat and go to bed. While trying to sleep I can't help think that this is just the beginning. That life is going to become 10 times harder. I just brushed it off and went to sleep. If only I knew how right I was.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was 18 again back in my house in San Francisco .it was the start of the infection. I was running with Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Luke. We decided to split into groups to go scavenge are houses for anything useful. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel went to each other's house leaving Luke and I. We decided to hit my house first._

_We got to my house and there were claw marks and the door was ajar. We went inside. Luke scavenged the kitchen for food while I got clothing and anything useful. Once I got in the hallway I froze, there were claw marks and blood splattered on the wall._

''_Um…Luke? ' Silence. I ran down the stairs. '' Annabeth .''What I saw was Luke on the floor bleeding right next to a dead zombie body. ''what?! No I'm not leaving without you.'' I said rushing up to him. ''GO. NOW.'' I turned around to leave when something firm grabbed my ankle. I turned around. It was Luke. He was a trying to bite me. Grabbed my knife and brought it down on him an-_

I jolted awake with a cry. My face was drenched in tears I didn't know that where falling. I still couldn't believe he turned and it was my entire fault. I could have stayed with him. One of my best friends is gone and it's my fault.

I was taken out of my daydreaming by a groan. No not a groan. Like 10 groans at a time. I got up and crawled to the window and looked out. Oh, crap there's like 30 infected out there. Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot. ''psst….Thalia, Piper, Hazel get up now.'' I whispered. Piper and hazel woke up and I told them the predicament. I shoved Thalia ''Thalia get your but u-'' I was cut off by gunshots and screaming.

What gunshots and screaming?! I crawled over to the window with the girls. There were 4 black pickup trucks with people running out of them killing all of the infected. They were all men ranging from the ages 20 -40 from the looks of it.

Once all of the infected were gone the men were trying to get in the house. Hazel got up to let them in when I saw it. On the trucks there was a logo with 2 crossed swords in front of flames. ''Wait look at the cars logo '' I wailed. The girls came up to the window ''hide!'' cried Thalia. I should probably explain this. There are living people who form gangs and hunt and kidnap people for their own entertainment.

We decided to hide under the beds when the door busted open downstairs. I heard talking and people come up the stairs. 3 people came in the room while I held my breath. 1 was about to check under the bed when a man yelled ''hey boys, look what I found here.'' Said a man emerging from the room hazel had hided in.

Oh heck no, they are not taking her. I crawled out from under the bed and tackled the nearest man. I then punched another man knocking him on the ground. I looked over to see Thalia kicking somebody, Hazel who decides to stomp on his foot and then elbow her catcher in the stomach and piper who slapped a man silly. I heard a loud thump and saw Piper, Hazel, and Thalia knocked unconscious.

There were 4 men surrounding me. '' put down the knife and you won't get hurt.'' Demanded one of the men.'' see there is where your wrong…you're going to be the one who gets hurt.'' With that I lunge with my knife cutting a man and using the hilt knocking one of them out. If I weren't busy fighting I would of noticed the man behind me with a sleeping vile inside a shot. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and the last thing I saw was my friends and I being dragged away before I blacked out.


	3. Green day

**I do not own percy Jackson. the talented ric riordan does...please review hope you like it.**

When I woke up I wasn't in the safe house anymore. I was tied to a chair with Thalia to the right of me and Piper and Hazel behind me with their backs to me. We were in a small little condemned room.

''Oh look the little princess has woken up'' Said a man's voice behind me. ''oh how long have you've been asleep?'' I questioned. And with my remark I got slapped in the face really hard. ''Annabeth I wouldn't do that '' spoke Hazel. '' sorry can't help it's in my nature.'' ''I'll be right back with my friend. I suggest you don't make him mad, he has a short temper'' he says walking outside of the room.

Once he left I looked around the room there was one window and a door not a lot of options for escape. The room was plain white like the ones they use to interrogate people in the movies.

2 men entered the room. ''I see my best friends back'' I remark sarcastically. As I get a new black eye. ''shut up you stupid blond'' oh, he did not just call me stupid. I will make sure he dies painfully. I was about to make a very colorful comment towards him when Thalia was smart enough to interrupt me. '' do you guys have a radio because I have a Green Day cd and I really want to play it? …so, yeah.'' '' yeah we do give me your cd'' Thalia had the cd in her waistband so she was able to reach it and threw it to him.''Opps'' he said and did the stupidest thing alive. He dropped and broke her cd. He then decided to leave.

I have never seen Thalia like this before she was deadly silent and had an evil glint in her eyes and a huge smile is on her face. The 2 men walked in with devious looks on their faces. '' I hope you know once we get out of here you all are going to die'' I said positively. '' oh, and how are you going to do that blondey'' asked the 2nd man in my face. ''oh, sweetie I'm not doing anything, she is'' nodding my head towards Thalia. '' I'd love to see that darling.''

And that's exactly what he got. Since he was close to Thalia she swept her legs out from underneath of him knocking him down. She leaned all her pressure forward causing her to do a summer salt in the chair breaking it so she could stand up. She backed up into the other man causing him to be knocked unconscious and her breaking the chair so much that she is able to pull it up over her head. Thalia ran over and untied are hands.

We checked the 2 men and found 4 knifes and 4 guns and for some reason a hand grenade. Thalia grabbed a lighter for an unknown reason from one of them. We Ran out the door with are guard up. We ran into 4 men in which we all shot 1 of them and kept running until we came to a garage. There we found 2 motorcycles. We grabbed the keys and hopped on. Piper was driving with hazel commanding the gun in the back and I was driving with Thalia on the back. Right when I was about to start the engine Thalia got off and told us she has some unfinished business to attend to.

All I know was I heard gunshots screams and Thalia coming back smelling like oil. She told us to drive while she took out the lighter she stole from the man and threw in on the ground. I gunned the engine along with piper. In the background the building we were just in went up in flames but the sound was faded out by Thalia's screams '' FOR GREEN DAY! REST IN PIECE MY BABY CD! DIE SUCKERS!HAHAH!'' she's finally gone insane.

''um you guys we have to load up on gas'' piper said. We pulled over to the nearest gas station and got off the bikes. '' Piper, Hazel load up the motorcycles. Thalia can you stand guard for them? I'm going to go inside a see what I can find.'' I walked into the gas station building with ease. YAY I JUST FOUND TWINKES! Omg the girls are going to flip. I stuffed as many twinkes and other food into the plastic bags that I found from under the counter and walked outside.

There was one problem. The girls were missing along with the motorcycles. I was looking around when I heard truck doors open and close. I looked in the direction of the sound and what I found was Thalia, Piper and Hazel gagged and bound by their feet and hands'. I can't believe it, I forgot to look if anybody's so stupid. 4 figures dressed in black with black Hoods on were with the girls. One figure stepped out from the car and walked towards me. ''I'm not coming with you and neither are they'' I said. The hooded figure just kept advancing on me. I took out my knife and got ready to fight him. He took out a knife and the other men behind him started laughing and saying that I was going to go down. I lunged at him and he side stepped. He tried to cut me but I blocked his blow. It kept up like this with a few punches and kicks added in. the figure kicked there leg out and I fell on my stomach. He got my hands behind my back and tied them and my feet. He also gagged me but not without me biting his fingers and making him bleed. I can't say that it stopped me though. I kept squirming in his arms. I'm quite proud of myself for being able to hit him hard were the sun don't shine and I head butted him. That's when I felt a sharp but yet familiar pain in the back of my neck. Not again! That last thing I saw were gorgeous sea green eyes staring down at me before I collapsed into his arms asleep.


	4. Twinkies

**its not that long because I'm updating this long at night I will go for a longer chapter next time. Please **

Uhg, honestly I think this is starting to become a tradition. Get kidnapped when your least expecting it. Alright calm down Annabeth.

Step 1- look for exits. None besides a door. Great there goes my plane out the window …or door hehe.

Step 2 – look for living human beings in the room. Ah yes there's Piper looking at me. Wait not at me behind me. I turn around to see a blond boy with dazzling blue eyes kind of like Thalias.

''where's my twinkes?'' I asked .What ?! I'm a growing teenage girl I have to have my food! '' you mean the ones my friends and I ate?'' ''oh, how mature.'' I mean come on if you're going to kidnappe me fine but don't eat my twinkes that's low.

''Annabeth, I seriously think you should stop. Remember what last time you said and what happened when we got kidnapped last?'' I guess she's right. ''so… what do you want from us?'' ''what gang are you from?'' does he really think we would join a gang. Gods he is an idiot. ''sorry to disappoint you but we aren't in a gang.'' Piper piped up.'' Then how have you survived this long and learn to fight that well?'' he demanded. ''omg how many times are we going to have to tell you we are not in a gang. We have survived this long because we stick together and were smart. As for the fighting we had an f-friend who taught us sword fighting. Is that all your majesty.'' I choked out the last sentence.

''fine then come with me.'' We left the room right behind him. I would try to escape but I don't know where Thalia and Hazel are and I still want my twienke. We were lead into a large cafeteria were Thalia and hazel were talking too 2 men. Thalia was talking to a man who looked to be emo and around 20. Hazel was talking to a guy who looked like a cuddly panda around the age of 19. I just grasped the concept that we have managed to get kidnapped in 1 day, we got some skills. At hat thought I bust into a fit of laughter. Everybody turned to look at me like I was a mad man. I by that time I was on the floor crying and holding my stomach still laughing. '' what's wrong with her?'' A masculine voice asked.

By this time I was able to calm down and looked over at the speaker. Wow. Was all I could say! He had raven black messy hair that hung in his eyes. He had sea green eyes that shinned with childishness but yet they seemed to be a bit cold. He had an amazing tan. Overall he looked as if he were a mail model.

After I snapped myself out I said. ''I'm not going to talk any further till I got a Twinkie.'' ''oh, really?'' he asked. I just looked at him. I believe I heard him mumble something along the lines of girls and there Twinkies .don't care if there kidnapped just wants a Twinkies. ''Jason get the girl a freaking Twinkie.'' He yelled to the blond man who led us here. Jason ran back to me and threw me a Twinkie.

''thanks. So what do you want? 'Getting to the point, because I was seriously getting irritated. ''are you Annabeth? The leader of the group?'' The raven haired man asked me. ''thanks guys throw me underneath the bus. Anyways why do you ask?'' finishing my Twinkie. ''just wondering but why did you laugh like a mad man back there?'' the emo boy asked. ''oh that. Well it just hit me that we have managed to be kidnapped 2 times in 1 day.'' The boys looked shock. '' by who? How did you get away?'' the cuddly panda guy asked. ''well I woke up to the infected outside and I waked the girls up. We got to the window to see the gang called 'the crushers' cheesy name I know right? They found use and took us away but not without a fight. We woke up I got the crap beaten out of me for my snarky remarks. Which I may add where very creative. Thalia over there asked them to play her new Green Day cd in which they agreed to do. Once they got the cd the idiot broke it. She went all crazy on them. She beat the crap out of 2 guys who broke her cd while tied to a chair. She untied us after words and we found there garage filled with motorcycles in which we stole. We were about to go when Thalia got off and came back a minute later. Once we drove away she took out a lighter and lit the building on fire. Moral of the story don't break anything important to Thalia our she will break you. '' they all looked amazed.

'' well you ladies seem tough. I have an offer for you. Would you like to join us?''


	5. Chapter 5

**so i was supposed to update yesterday but i got home since school was closed due to weather for me i will try to update again review.i sadly don't own the Percy Jackson series .**

''well you ladies seem tough. I have an offer for you. Would you like to join us? 'The raven haired man's words startled me. It has been the girls and I against the world for the longest of time. We don't even know their names and they want us to join them .it also doesn't help that they kidnapped us.

'' WHAT?!'' I guess I wasn't the only person who found this ridicules. '' we don't even know your names. You kidnapped us. We don't even know if you're a gang and I your actually safe people to be around. So if you really want to know I suggest you start speaking. NOW.'' the girls were nodding their heads along with me.

At the moment that I exploded a man who looked like a Latino elf walked into the room saying' 'looks like somebody's has her period.'' That was it. I lunged at the man tackling him down .I flipped him over and started to punch him in the face. Right when my fist was about to connect with his face it was caught and I was being held back. I fought against my capture so I could go back and beat the crap out of the man but I couldn't move. ''really Leo? You idiot, you don't say that. If we didn't need you I would let her beat the crap out of you.'' Said the voice above me

I looked up to see who was restraining me from punching the Latino elf behind of me. It was the raven haired man who might I say was very handsome. He looked down at me and that moment I noticed that his arms were around me and I blushed. My face looked like a red fire truck. ''you promise you won't beat him up if I let you go.'' I gave that a thought. It would be the right thing to do except I really want to punch him in the face because that was a very uncalled for. He gave me a look and I nodded my head to let him know that I will be good.

There was a cough and I turned around to see every one staring at us. I looked down trying to cover the blush that ran in my face. 'Jeze chica's got strength.'' I looked up at him and gave glare that said 'say that one more time I dare you.' ''Leo tell us what you want or get out.'' Demanded Jason. 'Well before I got attacked I came in here to tell you there are close to 20 infected outside.''

The boys ran outside and we decided to follow them. When we got outside the boys are were already killing them. I was the last out the door. All the zombies turned to , NO. THIS ISINT HAPPENING NOW OF ALL , NO, NO, NO. THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED I WAS WITH THALIA AND LUK-.I snapped out of it and took off running down the stairs killing every single none living in my path. I slashed one in the face. That's for showing up. I turned around cutting the head off of one. That's for turning on me. I killed and took out most of them while the others were killed by the boys and the girls.

Once we were back inside the black haired man looked like he wanted to ask me what that was all about but he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. Thalia knowing about my secret decides to speak up. 'So are you going to answer the questions we asked a while ago or what?'' I have to thank her latter for that.

''oh, yeah. My name is Percy Jackson,'' said the raven haired man.''My name is Frank Zahng' 'said the cuddly panda man.''I'm Nico Di Angelo.'' Said the boy who looked like he was Thalias other half. 'I'm Jason Grace.'' At that name Thalia and I got up and hugged him to death. ''Jason I thought you were dead.'' I said ''we would of never left if we knew you were still alive. 'Commented Thalia. ''um...Do I know you? 'Jason asked. ''wow are blond superman doesn't remember use. I feel so loved.'' I said sarcastically. He sucked in a breath. 'Thalia? Annabeth?'' we nodded and he gave use a bone crushing hug. Somebody cleared there throat behind us. We stopped hugging him to see the boys looking confused. ''so Jason would you like to explain why you where hugging 2 beautiful girls?'' Jason just laughed '' guys I would like you to meet Thalia Grace my sister and her best friend Annabeth Chase or as I like to call her Annie.'' ''call me that one more time I dare you Jason.'' I threatened him.

''well since they already were introduced I'll start. My name is Piper McLean and she is Hazel Levesque.'' Nodding to Hazel. '' well for the rest of your questions we will tell you after you make up your mind if you want to join us. 'I looked over to the girls and we came to a silent agreement.

''we will join you.''

**did you like it? i know its dosent have a lot of action in it...WHAT IS ANNABETH'S SECRET ?! **


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry guys if the spelling is not the best or words are missing. every time i upload my story, words get taken out.i try to find the missing words but sometimes they slip through when i post the story. review and thanks for reading.**

''Great so Nico and I will take Annabeth and Thalia to their new rooms. while Jason and Frank can take Piper and Hazel to their rooms. 'Said went down a long corridor that had some paint chipping off the sides otherwise it was in good condition. we then took a right and ended up in a hallway with 7 doors down it. Nico pointed to a black door ''that rooms mine while Thalia has the other black door with the gold trimming across from mine.'' Percy pointed to a sea green door. 'That's my room. Annabeth your room is the one with the grey door next to Thalias. Do you have any questions?'' he asked.

Thalia nodded ''yeah where are Hazel and Pipers rooms? Also when is dinner because I'm starving?'' as her stomached grumbled. 'Hazel and Piper have rooms that are on the next right down this hallway. Dinner is at 6:00, breakfast is at 8:30, and lunch is at 12:30.'' And with that they left leaving us to get situated.

I walked into my room to find a bed with a grey comforter, a book shelf loaded with books, a nice wooden dresser, and a decent bathroom. I took off the bag I had with me before we were captured and took out my phone to look at the time. 5:13 great I have time to take a shower. I looked in the shower hoping to find some soap and towels. I was I luck because right inside the little closet in the bathroom were towels, body soap, and some herbal essences shampoo and conditioner.

I got in the shower blasting the water on hot letting the steamy water rush over my skin. I still can't believe the infected turned on only me again. it hasn't happened in so long. I remember Susan my stepmother who was a witch,her voice ringing in my ears'' I told you Frederick, all that good for nothing girl does is attracting zombies. I think we should just let the zombies have what they want. She is the only reason that this family is in danger. I bet she gets it from her know it all mother. I still can't believe that stupid women tried to protect this pathetic use of a girl from the zombies. If you just let those zombies get you, your mom would still be here wouldn't she_ sweetheart._ ''she said all that to my face while my dad agreed with her. The sad part of this is that I agree with her, if it weren't for me my family and Luke wouldn't be dead. This is why I'm so protective of Thalia, Piper and Hazel. They are the only people I have left in the world that I love and I can't lose them.

I got out of the shower feeling refreshed. I wrapped the towel around my body and went into my room. When I got there I found my favorite black north face sweatshirt that piper borrowed on the bed. I grabbed a pair of blue faded shorts, a white t-shirt, black running shoes, and my newly washed north face sweatshirt. I decide to keep my hair down to air dry it easier.

I walked out of my room to find Thalia exiting her room at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing at are impressive timing. Once we collected are self's we walked down to dinner. I looked over to Thalia to see what she was wearing. She had on black ripped shorts, a black t-shirt with a Green Day logo on it, a black leather jacket, and her favorite black combat boots. Her hair was down and she had her signature eyeliner on. 'You know you're going to have to tell them about your secret sometime.'' she whispered to me' 'I know but not yet. I will though.'' I told her back.

We left it at that. When we got to the cafeteria there were around 45-50 people there. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked over to Thalia and she had the same expression on her face as she turned to me we agreed on something. We both slapped each other in the face with a lot of pressure to make sure we were not dreaming. Apparently we hit each other hard because people turned to look at us strangely. ''I can't believe this is real, there so many people here.'' I said. 'Well it's real and you better not get used to it princess because dumb blondes like you don't belong here.'' Said a ruff female voice behind us.

I turned around to see a girl with stringy brown hair staring me down. ''Oh yeah, and why don't I belong here.''I hissed at her. '' all dumb blondes are good for is painting nails and doing hair. I bet you couldn't kill a fly. hey Blondie, what's 2+2?''That pushed the limits I was so close to punching her. I took a deep breath and counted to 10. 5...calm down..6…2+2=4….7..that's when she shoved me into a wall and my head slammed into the wall so hard I was a little dizzy when I got up. That was it. I walked right up to her a punched her in the face. She bent over from the blow and I kneed her in the face resulting in her crumbling to the floor. ''Don't touch me again'' I hissed in her face. When I turned around I saw people staring at me in awe. I guess I looked confused because the Latino man that looks like an elf came up and said ''dang, chica she's one of our best fighters .oh my name is Leo and I'm sorry about earlier it was uncalled for.'' ''it's alright it was pretty funny afterwards and it was also my fault so I'm sorry.'' Honestly I felt really bad afterwards but it was also uncalled for, so basically it was both are faults. ''so ladies if you would follow me I will take you to your table.'' Thalia and I followed him over to a table where Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Jason where at. They saw us and greeted us and Thalia decided to sit by the girls while we sat across from the boys.

''well that was interesting. I didn't know that you were a great fighter. 'Percy said. 'Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me.''

When we were about to leave dinner an alarm went off. 'What's going on?'' Hazel asked. ''there's infected trying to break in threw the gates. 'Frank said. ''Leo how many?'' ''uh…Percy there's 50 out there.'' We jumped up from the table and ran to the door. We ran outside to see them all waiting there staring me down from inside the group. Every single one of those dark dull glazed eyes are staring me down. 'Why are they staring at us intensely? 'Asked Leo. Thalia and I shared a look saying we need to talk later. 'I have no idea, why aren't they attacking?'' this is what they do. They wait to see if I'm willing to come or if they have to get me the hard way.

The first to attack were the infected. We broke out of are shock and sprinted towards them. We broke into groups trying to fight them. Thalia and Percy were by my side fighting and hacking away at the infected. I'm grateful to have great fighters by my side because more infected like to come by me to overwhelm me. I heard a scream and that gave more fuel to my fire within minutes all 50 of the infected where gone. I looked around a saw a sight that broke my heart. Piper was on the ground unconscious. I ran over to her with tears in my eyes ''what happened to her! 'I demanded. ''she was almost bitten but it didn't get her. She was knocked unconscious by one of the infected. 'Jason said.

We cared Piper into the old mansion. 'Somebody get Will.'' a blond boy came running in and took Piper away. 'well madam would you like a tour of the mansion'' Percy said holding out his elbow for me to hold. 'Yes indeed I would kind sir.'' I answered him and hooked my elbow through his and we walked away.

Turns out Percy has lived in New York all his life. He has a mom and a step dad who he hasn't seen since the infection. His birth dad bailed out on his mom and him when he was born. When are walk was over it was like we have known each other for years instead of just meeting today. He walked me to my room and said good night and left.

When I got inside I took a shower thinking about piper and the infected. Every time they wait for me to step up instead of fighting back. I have only been with them once. I was able to escape but I have never forgotten what happened. They took me fro-

My door opened and Thalia appeared right behind it.''We need to talk.'' ''I know lets go somewhere else, somebody could be listening. 'I told her. We walked around for a while till we found a decent room away from everybody else that was empty. Thalia and I sat down on an old dark brown leather couch.

''what am I going to do?'' I asked tiered of all the pain I put people in. ''Annabeth I think the best thing you can do is try to get the stuff we need for the cure.'' ''I know Thalia but what do I do in the meantime. I almost got Piper killed. It's dangerous for me to be here. I can't take all the pain I put people threw and they don't even know. im just sick of this all!'' tears came down my cheeks and Thalia pulled me into a hug. 'Annabeth listen to me I am never going to leave you okay. I have gone through all of this with you I'm not stopping now. We will figure it out .okay.''

After are talked Thalia and I went back to bed. I can't be more grateful for a best friend like her. She knows she can die ever second she is with me ,but won't leave me like my family did.


	7. my new dead hand

I was woken from a terrible nightmare by a loud crash from inside my room. I grabbed my knife that was under my pillow. I tried to find the light switch in my room but something was blocking it.''Graaaa…'' Uh, oh. I lunged at the object in front of me with my knife. I felt it go in to something solid and felt a liquid drench my face and clothing. I shoved the object out of the way and flipped on the lights.

I found a dead zombie body on the floor with a stab mark in its head. I ran out of my room and went into Thalia's room. ''Thalia get up NOW.'' I shoved her of the bed. ''what do you want at this ungodly hour?'' She moaned from on the floor. 'Thalia I was having a bad dream and I summoned an infected in my sleep. I need help getting the body out of my room before anybody notices.'' At my words she shoots up from the floor and runs into my room.

''okay grab its feet and I will grab its hands. We can go take the body up to the roof and throw it off. okay?'' Thalia said. We cared the body down the corridor and ended up in the cafeteria. I was about to walk into the cafeteria when Thalia shoved me lightly back. ''crap Leos out there …and he's dancing with a broom?!'' I looked around the corner and sure enough there was Leo doing the salsa with a broom. I looked at Thalia and her face was red and there was tears streaming down her face from holding in her laughter. '' okay Thalia get out one of your arrows and shoot the pans so they will clatter to the floor.''

Thalia shot with amazing accuracy nailing one of the pots hanging up and causing it to rock and make the domino effect of all the pans falling down on the floor. 'Who's there! Come out so I can see you! I'm warning you I have a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it!' Leo yelled into the air dropping his dancing partner and running into the kitchen. Thalia and I ran across the cafeteria half dragging half carrying the dead body. We were half way there when his arm fell off. ''I'll get It. keep dragging him.'' I whisper to Thalia while I ran back to grab its arm.

I caught up with Thalia and we dragged the body into the elevator. There was some old 50's song on that sounded horrible. '' can I keep the arm?'' I gave her a look that said 'really Thalia?! You want a dead persons arm?' ''so...that's a no?'' ''OMG just take the freaken arm!'' she took the arm from me and started playing with its fingers. She opened all of its fingers and gave the dead arm a high-five.

The doors dinged open dropping us off at a door. We opened the door and Thalia took her new arm and placed it in the door to keep it propped open. We carried the dead infected body over to the edge and placed it on the ledge. ''on 3'' ''1…2...3...'' on three we shoved the body off the building. Right when we shoved it off the building I felt a zap and something latch on to my arm. Looked down and saw the somehow the not dead infected body was holding on to my arm pulling me over the ledge. I before I knew it I was falling over the side of the building. I grab on to the 4th floor ledge. Thalia shot the infected with an arrow causing it to let go of my arm.

''THALIA GET INTO THE ROOM AND PULL ME IN! I THINK ITS PERCY'S ROOM!'' Before I got the last part out she was already inside the building.

Don't look down .don't look down. You know, this would be a really stupid way to die. I mean I have lived this long to get killed because I was pulled over a building by an infec-

The window that the ledge is connected to opened and 2 heads popped out. ''Annabeth?! What? How? Grab my hand!'' Percy yelled sticking his hand out through the window and down to me. I grabbed his hand preparing to climb in threw the window but I didn't have to because I turns out Percy is really strong, he yanked me up through the window. Thalia and him steadied me up straight.

''why were you hanging on to the ledge, about to fall to your death?!''He yelled. ''well you see… I tripped …on …um Thalia what was it I tripped on?'' I asked Thalia. ''we were having a hard time sleeping so we went to get some fresh air on the roof. When we got there Annabeth being the clumsy person that she is tripped on this amazingly cool infected dead arm and fell off the building.'' She said this all while making hand gestures with the dead arm. '' okay Annabeth be more careful next time. Now go back to bed. See you in the morning.'' Percy said shooing us out the door.

''really Thalia?!I tripped on your dead arm!?'' '' hey you told me to tell the story. so it's going to be the Thalia way. Got it?'' we walked back into are rooms and got ready for the morning.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I went down to breakfast late. I grabbed some cereal and sate down Next to Thalia. ''Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper you guys have your fighting test after lunch to see what group you qualify in.'' frank said. I can't wait for the test. If I do say so myself I think I'm good.

After breakfast was done Thalia and I went back to are rooms to change into more active wear. I changed into a gray sports bra, yoga shorts, black running shoes, and I put my hair up into a ponytail. I went to Thalia's room to find her wearing the same outfit but with a black sports bra. She and I walked down to the training center that was bigger than the cafeteria its self. There were around 25 people in there fighting, lifting weights, playing sports, or running around the tack.

I spotted Hazel and Piper who were wearing the same outfits but different colored sports bras. Pipers were red, and Hazels was purple. Nico came up to us and said, ''lades you should warm up with a partner .then we are going to have you fight each other. Afterwards the last test will be to have you guys fight me and the guys in an all-in match.''

Piper and I partnered up leaving Hazel and Thalia as partners. We first did stretches and a little bit of gymnastics. We learned gymnastics when we were younger and in high school we were on the gymnastics team. We did flip-flops, hand springs, cart wheels, and back and front flips. Soon after are stretching Jason watched us fight each other. In the end I came victorious but piper did get quite a few punches in. next Thalia and I fought. Right when Thalia was about to win I was able to flip her over and pin her, resulting in me winning.

''alright so the rules In this match is once you are knocked off the mat you are out. Its boys against girls, we will all be in at the same time. On the count of three the match will start. Good luck.'' Said Leo. I huddled up with the girls and made a game plan.'' Okay, piper you take Jason, Hazel you take Frank, Thalia you take Nico, and I will take Percy.'' ''1…2…3…go''

I took off toward Percy and tripped Nico on the way. I punched at Percy's face but he ducked. He tried to elbow me but I grabbed his elbow and shoved him. We kept it going on like this for a while. We started circling each other and I noticed his movements. He was going to fake a punch but then sweep down and kick my legs out from underneath me. Smart move, but not smart enough for me. just as I predicted he lunged for my ankle but I flipped over him and kicked him off the mat. I looked around to see anybody else but I noticed they were all out staring in awe with other people who came to watch the fight. I guess I won but what is amazing about it? ''Annabeth you just took down the best fighter In the building!'' ''oh okay?''

We were told to take a break so the boys could figure out who was going to be I which fighting group. ''alright Thalia and Annabeth are In group A. Hazel and Piper are in group B.'' Leo announced. ''where did the boys go?'' Hazel asked. '' oh, they are just in one of their meeting.''

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I was beginning to get bored in my room so I decide I'm going to go ahead and explore the rest of the building. I walked down an abandon corridor on the 5th floor I came across a room with voices coming from inside of it. I listened closely to hear them. 'So has any of you came through with any cures for the infection?'' That was Percy's voice. '' Chris is getting worse. The infection is starting to get him.'' A female's voice spoke. ''we will find something for him Clarisse.'' '' everything I try for the infection isn't working. It's like there is no cure '' said Will in a broken voice.

I couldn't take the pain in there voice anymore I barged in the meeting. ''I know the cure I just need the stuff.'' 10 eyes stared back at me amazed. ''what are you waiting for .tell us what you need.'' Said Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

''well what are you waiting for. Tell us what you need.'' ''wait. How do we know if she is just guessing, or tricking us? If you have known, then why have you waited till now'' Said the girl who I think is Clarisse. '' I promise I would never do for waiting I have never had the chance too. I was looking after Thalia, Pipers, Hazel, and my lives. You try finding the cure and get the stuff done while you don't even have a stable home.'' I said a little irritated. ''it's okay Annabeth you have a home know so can you tell us what we need to get?'' Jason asked. '' alright I need 3 chemicals called zbaer, ulbe, and eregk.** (If you unscramble the words its zebra, blue, and Greek**) of course I will need an infected body. That's all.'' I said. There is one ingredient they need but they don't need to know only Thalia and I know what it is. ''Okay that's great and all but where do we get these? 'Will asked. ''well there is a science lab that is an hour away, but it's very dangerous because that were the infection broke out.'' I said afraid of what would happen if we go. ''we will take team A to go on the trip. Meeting dismissed. ''

I ran down to Thalias room and ran inside were I spotted her on her bed. ''Thalia I need to talk somewhere in private with you! Like right now!'' she got off her bead and we headed up to the roof where we knew nobody should be up there.

'THALIA I TOLD THEM WHERE THEY CAN GET THE INGREDNTS FOR THE CURE! NOW THEY ARE GOING TO SEND TEAM A AFTER THEM! THAT'S WERE IT ALL I HAVE THE MOST CONNECTION WITH THE DEAD. IM GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!'' I collapsed on the ground crying. I can't take the stress from all the deaths that I have caused and will cause.'' Annabeth you need to calm down or the infected are going to find you. We can see if Percy will leave you out on this but you have to tell him then.'' I took deep breaths. After a few minutes I was calm again. '' Thalia I don't know if I'm ready to tell yet I mean I'm afraid they are going to make me leave or worse give me to the infected like my family did. I think I can control it I just need to stay calm.'' I told her. She nodded agreeing with me.

After are talk me and Thalia arrived in the cafeteria just as team A got there. ''alright Annabeth here has told us we need to get 3 chemicals from the science base that is an hour away from here. Know we have been told that this building is where it all started so you have to be on alert the whole time. I would like everybody to partner up boy to girl. Meet back here in 15 minutes. Now go pack! 'Percy announced. ''What to be partners?'' I turned around to see Percy. ''I would love to, seaweed brain!''

I got to my room and grabbed my black Paramore string backpack. I packed a pair of white jean shorts, socks, an orange t-shirt, hairbands, my phone, some snacks, and 2 bottles of water. Of course I had my trusty knife and my smaller throwing knifes with me.

Right when I finished packing my small medic supply's in my bag Thalia came in with her Green Day drawstring bad. 'You sure you got this?'' she asked. ''yeah I just need to stay calm. That's all.'' I said to her while we exited my room. When we got back to the cafeteria we said by to Hazel, Piper, and Jason.

I found Percy and we hopped on one of the motorcycles. We lead the rest of the group who were either riding a motorcycle or driving a car. I turned on the radio that was in font of Percy while he drove.

_She says she's no good _

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barley stuttered out, a joke_

_Of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words to_

_Overdramatic_

_Tonight its 'it can't get much worse.''_

_Vs. ''no one should ever feel like ''_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have to write so I write them_

_I just need them to get by_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance,_

_This is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

I noticed the song as 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy. Thalia and I love this song. I crank it up so it's now blaring and Percy grins at me. ''I love this song'' he yelled. ''Me too.'' By now Thalia has figured out which station it's playing on so she cranks the volume up on the motorcycle she is riding on with Nico. We got everybody on the team to barley it and were singing along. This is what I miss. Happy moments like these aren't a regular occurrence now a day.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

We're outside the science building. Every window in the building seems broken. The door is ripped, bloody, broken, and clawed at. The building is 2 stories high by the look of it. ''alright stay by your partners side the whole time. We are going to have 6 people on each floor. Look for the chemicals zbaer, ulbe, and eregk. If you find any helpful supplies take them with okay everybody?'' Percy announced.

We stepped in the building and I felt a wave of dizziness come over me. I latched on to the recipient's desk as my knees gave out. ''Annabeth are you alright!?''Percy asked as he, Thalia, and Nico rushed up to me. I gave Thalia a knowing look ''just back up and give her space.'' She told the boys and they did as they were told. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes tightly. My brain felt like it was being melted. I got up and started walking.

''you alright?'' Percy asked. ''yeah I'm fine just a tad dizzy, but I'm good now.'' I assured him. We were looking in a room with Thalia and Nico. I was about to give up in looking in one of the cabinets when I found 2 bottles of eregk. I put 1 on the counter and grabbed the other and turned around ''hey guys I found 2 bottles of eregk.'' I was putting the bottle down when I dropped it and it shattered. _They_ know I'm here. ''Percy hand me the shot container.'' He grabbed it and gave it to me. I stuck it into my skin and filled 2 vials of it with my blood. ''Thalia you know what to do we these. Start on the cure right away. I have to go but I promise I will be back.'' She grabbed the vials with shaky hands with tears streaming down her face. 'A-a-nnabeth w-we can f-fight them.d-don't go!'' she cried out. I gave her a hug. ''Percy I need the keys for the motorcycle, now.'' '' where are you going?'' he asked worry written all over his face.'' Just give her the keys, she needs to go.'' Thalia said after composing herself. He gave me the keys and I smiled and hugged all 3 of them. ''you guys need to get out of here soon. I love you Thalia, get started on the cure when you get back. I _promise_ I will be back okay.'' With that I ran out of the building leaving them behind. I jumped on the motorcycle grabbed my knife and cut my arm open so they will follow the stronger sent instead of my friend. I cranked the radio on full blast and drove away at speeds that would give my mother a heart attack.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I pulled over at an abandon gas station and put some gas in the tank. I opened my drawstring bag and grabbed out my small medical supplies and stitched up my arm. Right when I finished up my arm. I felt an unbearable pain shot up my shoulder. I turned around and stabbed the infected multiple times.

I looked at my shoulder and saw a bite mark. FREAKEN RUBBER DUCKIES! I pulled myself on my bike and speed away as fast as I could to get home.

I parked my bike outside of the mansion. I made sure to put my sweater on over the bite mark. I knocked on the door and after a minute Leo came running at me with a hug. I laughed at him and hugged him back. '' THOUGHT YOU DIED. WERE DID YOU G-. hey are you feeling all right your face is really pale, your frozen, and your eyes are a tad darker like when I annoy you.'' He asked with concern.'' Oh, yeah I'm fine really tired though because it's like 11 at night.'' ''then go to bed sister!''

When I got into the hallway I shook Thalia awake ''Annie your back I mis- ''Thalia I need you to help me get to the roof… I've been bitten.'' When she heard those words she got a sudden burst in strength and gave me a piggy back ride to the elevator. When we got in the elevator I started seeing black blotches. The elevator door dinged open and I walked onto the roof and collapsed. ''Annabeth. 'I heard someone scream behind me but it was muffled. The last thing I remember before blanking out were a pair of sea green eyes.

THALIAS POINT OF VIEW

This can't be happening again. When we reached the ruff she collapsed. That's when I saw a figure running towards her ''Annabeth.'' I yelled at her but she couldn't hear. I ran towards the figure tackling it and flipping it over. I almost punched it when I noticed him. 'Percy what are you doing up here!?'' '' I couldn't sleep. What wrong with Annabeth!?''I ran towards her body. Should I tell him? He does need to know. ''you have to keep this a secret. Don't you dare freak out…she was bitten.'' ''what!? Why do those stupid zombies kill everyone I love!'' ''Percy calm down she's going to be fine... it's happened before. I need you to get ready to kill some infected because in her state she is in, she summons them by accident.'' I looked over to him he looked calm but I know he was freaked out because I was when she came home bitten. We looked at her body. She was shaking terribly. Soon her ears, nose, eyes, and mouth started oozing a black substance.'' Percy get ready this is when they come. 'Right after I said that, one appeared and I cut its head off. I looked at Percy and he just stabbed one in the head. More and more undead started coming and I found myself back to back with Percy. We kept killing them but we were soon going to be over whelmed.

That's when it happened. I called it the inner chase. I grabbed Percy's arm and sat down against the ledge and watched. Percy looked at me like I was crazy but I pointed to Annabeth. Her body started to glow with a red and black aurora. Her body snapped upward and in a matter of seconds she was in a fighting stance. She was but wasn't Annabeth anymore. Her eyes glowed pure white, while her hair turned black as night. This is why I call her the inner chase. She becomes a fighting demon.

She grabbed the nearest infected and ripped its arm of hitting another with the arms. She flipped in to the air landing on a dead ripping its head off. She grabbed her knife and hacked, stabbed, flipped, kicked, and broke any living dead in her way. Within seconds every single infected was dead on the ground. She snapped her fingers all the bodies' disappeared. Her knees buckled out from underneath of her and I ran forward catching her before she could hit the ground.

Percy looked amazed as her haired turned back to blonde and her gray eyes fluttered open.'' Hey inner chase.'' I said she looked at me then at Percy who still looked amazed. 'It happened again didn't it?'' I just laughed and helped her up. ''I believe I owe you both an explanation don't I?'' I looked over to Percy and we came to a silent agreement ''tomorrow. You go get some sleep.'' I said as we all went down to bed.


	9. just a dream

**alright so at the end of this chapter im going to try to clear things up for you guys a little but about Annabeths secret. i should be able to update tomorrow and warning there is going to be percabeth in the next chapter.**

''_Annabeth go with those things! We don't want you! You're just a stupid bewitched girl! Get out of this house and go with those flesh eating monsters.'' My step mother yelled at me. I turned around to look at my dad but he just sighed and looked away. What a cowered he can't even look at me in the eye but he's wiling to throw me out to please his wife._

''_I can't believe you! Your letting this hag throw your own daughter-'' I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt a shove from behind me and I was in a different scenery now._

_I was sprawled out on the ground. I looked up to see dark cold heartless eyes staring back at me. I tried to get up but 4 infected came forward and grabbed my hands and legs. I tried to squirm out of their grasp but every time I tried they barred their decaying teeth and dug their nails into my skin so hard it started to bleed. The infected carried me into the woods. after being being whacked with branches and getting hit with rocks that soon enough I fell unconscious. _

_I was woken by multiple groans. I blinked the black spots out of my eyes and looked around. I was in the middle of the forest. There were little huts and meat spread around the forest floor. The scariest thing I saw was around 30 infected looking at me with their cold black eyes. They were grouped up like they were in families. I was amazed they seemed to make a village were infected families live. _

_Snapping out of my astonishment I tried to move my arms but they were bound together and so were my feet. I looked at the infected in front of me with fear written on my face. A infected who seemed to be the ring leader came up and started groaning and moaning to the other infected. The infected came over to me and grabbed my arm and bit into it. I screamed in agony as a searing pain shot up my arm. The scar started to bleed .it wasn't regular blood though. After a minute it turned black and started to bubble. _

_I felt like I was dying. I started to cough up black blood. I felt like the world was crashing down on me, all the pressure was on my shoulders. I felt like I was holding up the sky**(couldn't help myself).** Black blood started to ooze out of my ears and nose. I closed my eyes._

_That's when it happened. I heard voices in my head and my vision was turning white. I opened my eyes to see the infected staring at me in fright. My body started to move like I was being possessed. But I know I wasent. I was doing what my brain told me to do but the choices were influenced by the voices I heard in my head. I had more strength, more power. I lunged at the nearest infect-**(she was going into 'the inner chase' mode as Thalia says)**_

That's when I woke up shivering and in sweat. I haven't had that dream since the time I was running with just Thalia and Luke. I can't believe it's all happening again.

**alright so now we know that if Annabeth is bitten she goes into a mode called 'inner chase'which is her going into extreme combat mode so she can save her booty. but that's not all to her secret and i promise you its BIG. so hows Percy going to take the news of Annabeth being able to survive a bite and get possessed? whats else is to Annabeths secret? why am i asking you questions you don't know?**

**please review, favorite, whatever i would like to know what you think of the story! thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

** its the superbowl! tell me who you guys want to win! alight well there is percabeth in this!**

I know I need to talk to Percy about what happened but I just can't. Every time he gets around me (I think he's stalking me so he can find out) I walk out the nearest exist to get away. I do have a good reason to avoid him though. I mean how you would feel if you had to tell somebody a secret that only your horrible dead dad and step mother along with my best friend Thalia know. I want to tell him, really I do, but what if he thinks I a monster. I can't lose another person I really care about. Ops you didn't hear the last part.

During my daydreaming I didn't notice Percy was walking beside me. '' so is there a reason your avoiding me?'' He asked startling me. '' well is there a reason your stalking me?'' I asked back.'' I asked first.'' I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway to the elevator not saying a word till we were safely inside.

'' alright you want to know why I'm avoiding you?! I'm afraid you're going to think I'm so kind of monster or you'll kick me out!'' I yelled suddenly annoyed with the man in front of me.'' Annabeth just tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me.'' He said softly.

I slammed my hand into the emergency stop button causing the elevator to shutter to a stop. ''promise me you won't tell anybody.'' I demand in a whisper. I look in his eyes to see them filled with complete trust and care. He nods and I continue. 'When the infection first started I was with my dad, my evil step mom, her sons, and my real mom. We needed to go on a food run and my mom and dad agreed to go. Of course my dad's wife disagreed and said that she has a family who needs a dad. Not surprising me my dad agreed. My mom was going to go out but I wasn't going to let her go by herself. So we went off together to go get food for the family. My mom knew whenever I get emotional or get mad I attract infected. Well when we got to an old Wal-Mart there was a lot of infected standing inside waiting for me when we got inside. When my mom noticed the infected blocking the exits she grabbed me and told me I was special. She told me the infected wanted me and that I need to control my emotions. My mom stood in front of me shielding me with her body and yelled that they were not going to lay an undead finger on me. The infected started running at my mom and she told me to run while she held them off. The last time I saw my mom was seeing her fighting like something possessed her before I ran out.** ( .)**

''so … you attract infected and they want you for some reason?'' Percy asked me quietly. ''that's not even half of it.'' Misery leaking from my voice. '' by all means keep going.'' He urged me on. ''well after my mom died my stepmom used her death against me to make myself esteem low. She always told me that it was my fault that she died and I still believe her.'' I said. '' but it's not your fault you didn't know. Your mom knew that you were special so she gave her life so you can do amazing things. She chooses to, she wasn't forced.'' Percy said taking my hand in his. I looked up to him and smiled sadly.'' After a while my stepmom decide enough was enough. She gave me to the infected and they took me away. I was bitten by one of the infected and what you saw last night is what happened that night. I somehow found my way to my old house and found my family missing. I decided to go find Thalia. We found Piper and Hazel our friends from middle and high school fighting the infected. After that we have been fending on are own.( I decide to leave out Luke. he doesn't need to know about him) now that you know you're going to leave me aren't you?'' I said with tears leaking down my face.

Percy wrapped his arms around me letting me cry into his shirt. I pulled away and looked up at him. He whipped away my tears with his thumbs. I didn't notice him leaning in until I felt a pair of soft warm lips on mine. He pulled away after a minute '' I will never leave you.'' He said wrapping me in a hug and clicking the elevator button letting the elevator move back on its path again. '' so where does this leave us?'' I ask him. '' well I think you would make a beautiful girlfriend.'' He says with a huge goofy grin on his face. I look down trying to hide the uncontrollable blush on my face. '' well you are now taken so don't go around saying those things about other girls with your girlfriend right here.'' I say back to him.

He grabs my hand and together we walk out of the elevator towards dinner.

**yay there finnaly together!**


	11. Jason and Piper

**hey again, I would of updated earlier but I ended up getting sick today and I just felt like crap. so on to the story my awesome readers :)**

- pipers pov -

'' so Jason what do you want to do before dinner?'' I asked him. '' I want to show you to my favorite place in the building.'' He said and grabbed my hand. When he grabbed my hand I couldn't help but think how well are hands fit together.

Jason dragged me up 4 flights of stairs (for some reason the elevator wasn't working) into a room with a little balcony attached to it. When we walked on to the balcony we plopped on the ground. I looked up and noticed how bright the stars where. Ever since the infection started there are more visible stars because the pollution has dropped drastically.

''look there's the little and big dipper.'' Jason said pointing out to the sky. I looked around to find them but I couldn't because there were way too many stars. '' I don't see them.'' Jason chuckled and scooted over a little and pointed to them.'' Jason I _still_ can't see them.'' I sighed. He came up behind me and pointed to them. ''oh yeah I see them now. Thanks sparky.''

After a few minutes I started to get cold and apparently Jason took notice. '' are you cold? we can go back inside.'' he asked with concern lacing in his voice. '' a little but I don't want to leave yet.'' I told him because the stars were shinning brightly and I liked being alone with him. Jason gave me his sweater and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest warming me and him both up.

I felt him starring down at me so I looked up at him and said '' is there something on my face?'' I asked feeling heat rise up to my cheeks. '' did I tell you how beautiful you look?'' '' nope.'' I replied smiling up at him jokingly. ''well Miss McLean you look absolutely beautiful tonight.'' My face turned even redder if possible. He leaned in and planted a sweet short kiss on my lips.

I looked up at him and smiled. ''so does this leave us at boyfriend and girlfriend my kind sir?'' I asked him using a horrible accent. '' why I think it does miss.'' He replied back with an equally horrible accent. We laughed and sat in comfortable silence. '' we should probably get downstairs dinners going to be ready.'' He said. I nodded my head in agreement and got up.

We walked downstairs to dinner with are hands intertwined and smiles on are faces.

**I think the next chapter will be Thalia & Nico or Frank & hazel. MAYBE BOTH! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW! well until I update that is. ;) alright thanks for reading please review and tell mwah what you think please! **


	12. Thalia and Nico

**-Thalia's pov -**

''come on Nico! Get your but up and be a man!'' I yelled at Nico who is lying on the mat in the fighting /practice room. '' I'm sorry you pack a punch of the strength of a guy.'' Nico moaned from the punch I delivered in his stomach a few minutes ago. ''oh suck it up you big baby!'' I yelled while turning around to tie my shoe again. I mean seriously theses shoe laces are a piece of crap.

I remember a song my teacher taught me when I was younger how to tie my shoes. I started to sing the song under my breath. _Take 2 laces, and mark the spot. Take 1 lace and make a b-. ''BUNNY EARS!'' I yelled out as someone tackled me to the ground. _

'' _really Thalia?! Bunny ears?!'' I looked up to see who had me pinned to the ground. It was my Mr. - I- can't- take- a- punch. Otherwise known as Nico. '' you have your things I have mine.'' I said while flipping him over so now I was the one pinning him. ''oh yeah, what's your other things?'' he asked flipping us once again making me be the one who is pinned to the ground. '' well I have an awesome infected hand in my room.'' I said. ''really that's cool. I want to see it before dinner. What else do you like.'' He asked leaning in. ''well I do like this.'' I said leaning my head up and crashing my lips on to his._

'' _I like that too.'' He said getting up and holding his hand out for me to grab onto. I grabbed his hand but not to get up; I grabbed it and yanked him down on the ground. I got up and dusted my pants off and waited for him to get up._

'' _come on death breath lets go see the infected arm in my room.'' I said as he put his arm around my waste as we walked off to go get the arm. _

** alright cool I have 1 more couple to get together and then its back to the story-ish. ( can I even say back to the story?! I mean we are on the story but its kind of on pause-ish so they will all be a couple at dinner...awkward) sorry I super upper ( haha I said upper!) hyper.**

**I should be able to update at least 1 more time tonight. maybe 2 times. we shall find out. I said shall... I sound old! like I said hyper!**


	13. Hazel & Frank

_**-**_**Hazel**_**-**_

''I'm bored'' frank yawned out. '' How about we play 20 questions?'' I asked because I was starting to get seriously board. '' okay sure you go first.'' Frank said sitting down on the chair by him. Right now we were on guard for watching the hotels front door even though Leo has a security camera up, but you can't be too careful.

'' Alright um… how old are you?'' I asked because honestly It's never came to my mind about his age. '' Well I'm 21. How old are you Miss Hazel?'' '' Well Mr. Frank I am 20 years old. Now it's your turn.'' I announced. '' what's your favorite color?'' He asked me. ''favorite color is yellow.** (Does it say anywhere in the books what her favorite color is) **'' my favorite color is red.'' '' so who was your girlfriend before all of this started?" I asked because I was quit interested for personal matters. '' didn't have anyone. How about you miss hazel.'' '' I don't have a boyfriend.'' I said. It was true but I did have a boyfriend named Sammy **(or was it sammie?) **but he ended up as an infected just like my mom 2 years ago. '' do you want to change that.'' He asked me. '' well it depends on what you mean'' I said as I blushed. He got down on one knee like he was proposing and said '' hazel will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked while I stifled a giggle. '' why yes! Yes I would love too!'' jumping into his arms , adding onto the dramatic effect .

'' well shall we go to dinner?'' he ask while sticking his elbow out to me. '' we shall.'' I said as I lathed my hand onto his elbow walking down the hallway to dinner.

**aww adorable. okay im going to try to update later tonight. I know these are short but these few chapters were just the characters getting together but the chapters will get back to there normal size. okeydokey review ,favorite, do anything that will please you. **

**-baby ninja unicorns! -**


	14. the gang

-Annabeth-

When I reached the dinner table with Percy's hand still in mine we sat down. I looked over to the girls to see them all sitting with their crushes with huge smiles that can give Chester the cat (from Alice in the wonderland) a run for his money.

I glanced at Thalia and gave her a look that said 'did everyone finally get together?' she nodded her head. YES! FINNALY! Everybody turned and looked at me like I'm an alien. Did I say that out loud? '' yeah, Annabeth you did.'' Said Percy, who was currently on the ground laughing along with the others. ''oh, ha-ha. Just get up and eat.'' I demanded.

Once everybody was settled down Clarisse asked '' so how's the cure coming?'' Oh gods she can't be asking this. Not now with everybody around. '' um… it's going good.'' I said quietly. '' Princess what are you not telling us?'' Only Thalia knows this. I don't understand it its so confusing. '' it's going fine.'' I said a little bit louder. '' tell me.'' She started to get up. '' Clarisse its fine.'' I said getting up also. ''TELL ME!'' She screamed. That was it. I can't take the guilt that I let them down. '' YOU WANT TO KNOW?! FINE! THE CURE DIDN'T WORK!'' I yelled starting to walk away.

I heard gasps from behind me. I heard 'what do you mean it doesn't work' or 'its fine Annabeth just keep trying.' But one really hurt me and it came from Clarisse. '' what happened to your promise princess.'' I sprinted around the corner and fell to the ground.

Count to 10. 1 take a steady breath…2 …3 I still could hear the fighting out there. Tears started to escape my eyes. I failed them. There my only family left and I failed the-. '' Percy there's infected outside! We need you now!'' Leo yelled from inside the cafeteria.

I heard them get up and run outside. I ran into the elevator and got up to the roof, because I can't have my friends suspicious of my secret know can I? HOLY BABY NINJA UNICORNS! Theres around 60 out there. Alright breathe. I ran up to the edge and started to grab my knives that are (extremely pointy) always hidden on me. I threw my first one and nailed an infected right in between the eyes. Did I happen to mention that I can throw knives really well?

I grabbed 2 of my favorite knives and threw them into 2 infected causing them to fall into other infected. I kept throwing my knives until I only had one left. There were still tons of infected down there. There was only one thing I can do. I ran into the elevator and down to the fight. Once my feet hit the pavement I ran in front of the battle. The infected didn't notice me yet but they will soon.

I grabbed my knife and cut my hand open letting blood drip on the ground. **(She did this because the infected want her because of her secret that I'm not going to reveal fully yet. They basically hunt her down by smell but if they can actually smell her blood they will know exactly where she is.)** Not to my surprise all the infected heads turned towards me. I threw my last throwing knife at the nearest infected showing them that I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I grabbed my actual fighting knife from the side were its strapped to my hip and attacked with force and power taking all of my anger out on the infected. I attacked the infected like a monster that was untamed.

Once the fight was over I looked around to see injured. Clarisse turned around but before she could say something I turned around and ran into the hotel. I ran into the lab and went over the notes I took. When I used the cure on an infected nothing important happened. It just lunged at me and I grabbed my knife and killed it. I felt a little zap and the infected came alive again. I guess I didn't really kill it but I swear it was dead.

I don't know what happened. It should have worked. I decided to go up on the roof to get some fresh air. I walked down to the elevator trying my best to avoid everybody. I got into the elevator and plopped onto the ground listening to the crappy elevator music. I need to see if Leo can change the music to something a little upbeat. Maybe he can install ke$ha, my chemical romance, or paramoro. Oh maybe I can get fall out bo- ''ding.'' The elevator door opened breaking me out of my thought.

I walked out on the roof and looked around the night sky. '' well it looks like Blondie came back to join us boys.'' Said a ruff male's voice from behind me. I turned around taking out my knife and got ready to fight. The sight I saw sure did surprise me. There were 4 older men around the age of 30 looking at me with a very angry looking Thalia bound by her wrist and feet and gagged. I studied the men but the one who talked looked awfully familiar. I looked him over and gasped. There on his jacket was a symbol of 2 swords in front of a fire. It was the gang that broke Thalias cd and she blew the building up.

''we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I think you should pick the easy way so I don't need to use my energy for no reason.'' The man yelled out to me. '' well I think the easy way are for lazy idiots just like you.'' I yelled back. I mean honestly if you're going to kidnap don't give people the option you should just take them. '' well I guess it's the hard way.'' He said and lunged at me with his sword. I blocked his blow with my knife and kicked him in the stomach. We kept fighting like this until I was able to reach the elevator door. I kicked him away making him fall while I clicked the button repeatedly until it opened. I stumbled in and grabbed the emergency phone that was installed into it. I looked over to the man and saw him struggling to get up. '' HELP! ON THE ROOF! THERES AN ANGRY GANG THAT WANTS REVEN-'' I was shoved into the wall by the man who was now towering over me. I punched him were the sun doesn't shine causing him to bend over. I pulled his legs out from underneath of him making him fall on his face. i moved over to get out of the elevator when I felt somebody latch onto my ankle. I looked back to see the man pulling me back into the elevator and clicking the elevator button down to the 1st floor.

The elevator doors started to close so I had to get back into the elevator. The man grabbed my hair yanking my head back and slamming it into the wall of the elevator. I crumbled onto the floor with a scream of agony. I touched my head to feel a hot liquid oozing out of it. HE DID JUST NOT MAKE ME BLEED. I grabbed his foot making him fall into the wall. I started to get up but was soon in pain again when he pulled my hair back. I swung my fist blindly until I felt it hit its target. He crumbled to the floor letting me get up. I started kicking him but soon remembered the phone. I grabbed it and yelled into it '' THALIAS UP ON THE ROOF! GET TO HER! IM IN THE ELEVATOR HEADING DOWN TO THE 1ST FLOOR! IM ALL GOO- AHHH!'' I screamed in pain when the man took my ankle and twisted it. Black spots started to blur my vision but I wasn't going to give up. The man pulled me down to the ground pinning me down. He started punching me and I knew that I had a broken nose. I brought my knee up and kneed him in the gut making him fall off of me. CAN THIS ELEVATOR GO ANY SLOWER? The man grabbed my still sore ankle but I kicked him in the face.

The elevator doors opened up and I tried to crawl out but the man put a death grip on my bad ankle and started pulling me back into the elevator. I started to scream in pain as he started twisting my ankle. I felt a pair of hands grab me and try to pull me out of the elevator while 2 people rushed into the elevator to stop the man. I tried to stay awake and help kick the man off but the pain got the best of me and I fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

-Thalia's pov-

After the fight with the zombies I decided to go up to the roof for some time alone. I know I should be spending time with Nico my new boyfriend but I have had enough excitement for today. I would love to relax. I clicked the elevator button and hopped inside of it. I set my beach towel and pillow down along with my iPod.

I started to jam out to the music. I nodded my head and tapped my foot to the tune even though the song sucked. But hey I'm going to have a little fun during this stupid infection. I started to hop around and do the air guitar. If I do say so myself I play the air guitar very wel-. I stopped mid swing on my air guitar and looked to the front of the elevator. There standing and staring at me were the men that murdered my green day cd. Ops, I guess I was too caught up on my air guitar.

'' uh, how's it going?'' I said breaking the ice. '' look what we got here. It's the little she devil that burnt down are quarters.'' Said the angry looking man in front of me. '' did you decide to come here and stalk me to give me a new Green Day cd to make up for the one you broke?'' I asked with sarcasm coating my voice. '' we came here to get revenge.'' Said a one of the four men while he took out a sword. '' really it was just pay back for the cd you broke.'' I said taking out my sword I have always by me.

The huge man ran at me with his sword pointed right at my head. I brought up my sword to block his aiming for my head. We swung are swords around and fought for a while. The other men did not jump in to help in which I respect. If you start the fight you should be the one to fight. The man was able to gram my arm twisting it around my back. I kicked him with my foot while he shoved me away. I stumbled but I was able to get up. I thought the man was down so I ran for the elevator leaving my sword behind. Right when I clicked the button I felt a presence coming at my head. I ducked thank goodness because when I looked up there was his sword embedded in the brick were my head was at. I turned around just to get shoved into the wall. The man kicked me making me cough up blood. I grabbed his ankle and pushed it away from my body making him stumble away from me. I grabbed the sword from the building and ran at the body on the ground. Without me seeing the man put his sword out making me fall and cut my ankles, knees, hands, and chin. I tried to get up but couldn't. I was already weak from the fight and I was starting to have black dots blur my vision. The man grabbed my hands and feet and bound them together against my protest. I started to cuss at them but soon was gagged. I squirmed around but was kicked in the side.

The men were about to leave when the elevator door opened. Maybe somebody can help me. Once I saw who it was I started screaming and squirming. It was Annabeth. The leader of the group started fighting with her. I squirmed some more and was able to kick one of the men's legs out from underneath of them. I had the men's attention on me and not on Annabeth which is exactly what I wanted. The men started punching me and kicking me causing me to bleed. I soon couldn't take the pain and fell unconscious. One thing I remember was hearing the emergency door open from the stairs and people rushing in.

**I'm going to stop here because I still have to do something on the computer sadly. Tell me if you liked it.**

**BABY NINJA UNICORS!** ;)


	16. Chapter 16

THANKS** FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY! IT'S NICE TO KNOW WHAT PEPOLE THINK!**

-Annabeth's pov-

'' when do you think she will wake up?'' I heard a voice say. '' I think she should be waking up anytime soon.'' Said a second voice who I think belongs to Will. '' okay thanks man.'' I confirmed that it was Percy's voice.

I tried to open my eyes but when I did I was blinded by bright lights shining at me. I tried to put my hand up to block the light but I felt a pain shoot up my arm. I moaned in pain that the movement caused me. I heard a chair scrap against the floor and the sound of a window closing.

'' there you can open your eyes now.'' I heard Percy's voice call out from somewhere in the room. I opened my eyes and saw that I was inside my room. I looked around to find Percy who was leaning up against my wall and boy did he look bad. He had dark bags underneath his eyes and it looked like he hasn't shaven his face in days.

'' you look like crap.'' I said stating my mind. '' I wouldn't be talking.'' I sensed a trail of anger in his voice. I don't know if it was directed at me. '' what's wrong?'' I asked because I was seriously confused. '' what's wrong?! Annabeth you have been out for 5 days and I have been worried sick about you!'' I flinched at his words. _5 days!? _ How is that even possible? '' 5 days? but it was just Monday!'' I asked.

'' Annabeth when we found you in the elevator you passed out and that was the last I saw of you being awake.'' He said with no longer anger but pain. '' I'm sorry it's not like I tried to get beaten up!'' '' okay, okay. so Annabeth so how did this even happen?'' he asked.

I retold him the story of the fight and asked him to tell me what happened after I passed out. '' well, when we heard you on the inner come Nico and I got up to find you while the others believed it was just a joke.'' '' that would be a terrible joke.'' I said. '' I know. When they heard your screams of pain they figured out it wasn't a joke. Nico, Leo, Clarisse, Jason, and Piper went upstairs to get Thalia and Hazel, Frank, the Stoll's, Katie, and I came to the elevator to get you out. When the door opened we saw you crawl out but get pulled back in, scarring me to death. You had tears rushing down your face, you where bloody, bruised, and you were screaming in pain.'' He told me with his voice wavering when he told me this. '' Hazel grabbed your hands along with the Stoll's while Frank, Katie, and I went inside the elevator to get the man to release you. We got the man off of you but you ended up unconscious. We rushed you to your room while Katie got Will. We were able to get you washed up and Hazel changed your clothes. Since then I have been here waiting here for you to wake up.'' I can't believe he has stayed here for me all this time. I got up off my bed to give him a hug but felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Percy rushed forward to catch me as I fell.

''what are you trying to do?'' he asked me while seating me down on the bed. I grabbed his shirt collar and forced him to bend down and kissed him. It was sweet and short. ''thank you seaweed brain.'' I whispered to him while pulling him into a hug. '' 2 questions. What about Thalia and what did you do about the gang?'' the curiosity got the best of me. '' well Thalia is doing well she just got a few bruises and cuts but she's good. Finally the men are in are custody, right now as we speak.'' He told me. '' well go take a nap and but come back here in 2 hours. I want to go walk around.'' I demanded him to take a nap because he really needs one.

Percy tucked me in and kissed my forehead. ''sleep well wise girl.'' '' you too seaweed brain. 'He walked out of my room closing the door behind him as I drifted off to sleep.

**its not that long because im upper (yes i just said upper) tired! I will try to update a longer story tonight. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**sorry i haven't updated i made a new story so i will be updating every other day so i can keep both stories going!**

I woke up from my nap and looked around for Percy but he wasn't here. I took a glance at the alarm clock to see what time it was._ 5:30._ Looks like I have a few minutes before dinner.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I had a feeling that I was missing something important, but I just shook it off. When I got out of the shower I slipped into a pair of black sweatpants, a gray tank top. And I pulled my hair back into a bun.

I walked down the hallway to Percy's room but got held up by Thalia. She yanked me into the nearest room which happened to be a laundry room. ''_what are you doing!''_ she hissed out I gave her a confused look and nodded my head to tell her to carry on. ''your ankle is supposed to be sprained. You don't want the others to know about your secret do you?!'' she whispered. CRAP THAT'S WHY I FELT LIKE I WAS MISSING SOMETHING! '' okay, okay. I'll just run back to my room and grab the crutches.''

I walked back into the hallway when I suddenly let out a gasp and stumbled forward. I heard people yelling but it was muffled. My eyes blurred but soon refocused. The only problem was I wasn't looking threw my own vision but somebody else's.

I saw an alley way but it felt like I was running. My host turned there head around to see whatever was chasing her but there was nothing. She/he turned back around and jumped almost a foot in the air. There standing in front of the person was one of the most brutal gang out there. The titans. '' well it's about time we found you again. We know of your daughter and what she is capable of. '' '' you're never going to get her! She won't fall for your little tricks.'' Yelled a women's voice that of who I soon realized was the lady who my eyes I was looking threw. '' see that's where your wrong. You're going to be are bait Athena.'' Said a blond man with golden eyes.

I lurched forward with a gasp. I looked around to see Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Piper, Leo, and Thalia forming a circle around me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, so I pushed my way through the group and ran to the elevator that is across the building. I ran into the building avoiding the shouts of my name. I pushed the button, so it would take me up to the 4th floor.

I walked out of the elevator in search for an unoccupied room. I walked down hallways and took twist and turns. I finally stopped outside a door that was white a snow. Something in there was drawing me toward the door. I opened it and took a step inside. I walked around the place and noticed that it was a library. But it wasn't a regular one; the books were filled about supernatural, powers, and many other books. It seemed to me that whoever built this hotel was either A) really into supernatural and super heroes. B) They could see into the future.

I walked down isles of shelves that were dusty and looked like they were untouched for years. As I walked past a bookshelf I felt a strong presence to the right. I turned around to find a book glowing and when I say glowing I mean it literally.

I scooped up the book and walked over to a couch and sat down. I dusted the cover off and read it, 'powers beyond your dreams' it said. What could that mean? I flipped open the book and came to a context were all the chapters were listed,

**Introduction**

**Telekinesis**

**Air**

**Water**

**Charm**

**Lightning**

**Death**

**Darkness**

**Tracker**

**Sighting**

**Wisdom**

**Battle mode**

**Healer**

**Atomic explosion**

**Giver**

**Flight**

**Fire**

**Stealth**

**Plants**

**War**

**Take over**

**Life**

I started with the introduction.'' In these chapters you will figure out powers that you never known possible. You will learn your strengths, weaknesses, but most importantly, how to control the power.' WOW. How do they have this on record?!

I read all the chapters but a few really intrigued me. Chapter 2, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 20, and 21. They were really descriptive and helpful. It amazed me because it showed important people who has had power like this before but they only had one.

But there was a problem. Chapter 22 was never filled out. I mean life is life, how can you be life if you're living a life unless you're dead in which case you don't have a life?! **( confusing?) **

I got up and walked around some more until I found an office. I walked in into a clean room were everything had its own home except for one object on the desk. I looked on the desk to see a bright orange sticky note that read 'all things will come to you in due time my dear. Everything happens for a reason. – Chiron Brunner.' I stood there looking at the note. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? I thought as I walked outside of the room heading back to the elevator.

I walked into the cafeteria but nobody was there. I looked outside the ceiling window the moon was out. ''ANNABETH!''I turned around to see Percy and Thalia running towards me. '' where were you? You missed diner and its 12 at night.'' Asked Percy who had a look of worry on his face. I grabbed their hands and pulled them into the girl's bathroom that was a hall down from the cafeteria. '' give me your hands, I have to show you something.'' I told them as they grabbed my hand with a look of confusion etched on their faces. I remember what the book said about my power. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a person. I heard gasp leave us all as a vision started to form in are heads.


	18. Chapter 18

_It was dark, more like pitch black to be specific. "So, Athena where's your daughter?" the gruff voice was meet with silence. "If you don't talk we may have some problems." Called out the same voice. After a silence, a figure came over and slapped Athena. "Tell me where she is?" "Don't come Annabeth!" called Athena _before I was brought back to reality.

"wow. Annabeth they have your mother, we have to get her back!" yelled Thalia. "Wow if only I didn't think of that myself." I remarked sarcastically. "Whatever." "I have to go get her.'' I say while walking out of the bathroom. "You're not going alone I can get are whole team to help and don't you dare say it's no because you cannot take on a whole gang by yourself. Besides you don't even know where they have her." Percy piped up while grabbing my wrist. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. Your my family, if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do." begging him not to have everybody come with. He just kept staring at me with his sea green eyes that looked like a little baby seal. Darn him. "fine you guys can come with." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss and ran out the door for sleep. What am I going to do with that goof ball?

"GRAHHHH!" _oh no._ I grabbed the knife I have hidden under my pillow and lunged blindly into the air. I slashed around wildly in my room. "AHHH!' I yelled out as I was slammed into the wall really hard. I felt a cold breath hit my face. ''PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! STOP!'' I yelled out hoping it would attract the attention of Thalia in the room beside me. It work because the next thing I know, there were footsteps. My bedroom light turned on and I heard multiple gasp. "Annabeth, keep your eyes closed I'm coming to get you." Thalia demanded softly. I heard her footsteps approach me slowly. "RRRR!" the footsteps stopped. "Alright Annabeth please don't freak, you can open your eyes."

I opened my eyes slowly. There standing in font off me was Thalia, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo with all there weapons drawn pointed at me. No not at me to the left of me. "AHH!" I yelled and scurried away from it. "GRAHH!" there was an infected in my room. Its face was yellow and rotting with skin peeling off of it just like his body. "Why isn't it attacking?" Hazel asked. "I think its frozen." I whispered. All their heads turned towards me. "How?!"

_Should I tell them? They may hate and kick me out like my family! Their lives are at risqué though. They deserve to know! " _uh…may I tell you later? I'm kind of worried on this at the moment." I said. "What did you yell out load before we came in?" Percy asked. "I yelled please and stop…ohh."


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright please leave everybody except Percy and Thalia." I said because If I need to figure this out without people yelling at me. "What no!" or "just tell use!" I heard come from my friends. "Everybody out." Percy commanded. They all left knowing that you shouldn't go against him.

"Alright get ready let's try this." We back up towards the door. "move." I said, nothing happened. "Move!" I aid with as much force as I could. Of course nothing happened! "whatever." I mumble and turn around. "ANNABETH!" I hear a groan and turn around. There on a floor is a dead infected with an arrow in its stomach and its dislocated head a foot away from me.

"I-it worked." I said completely stunned. I started to feel sick to my stomach, my vision was starting to blur. "You aright Annabeth?" I heard Percy ay but it was far away. I let out a groan and felt my knees give out from beneath me. "Help" I croaked out before my vision turned completely black.

"That's why she had you leave the room. She though you wouldn't understand." I heard a voice as I identified to be Thalia. I opened my eyes to see everybody in my room. "She's finally awake. How you feeling princess?" Clarisse **(did I spell that right?)** asked. "Like a heard of unicorns stomped on my head. Otherwise fine." I said sarcastically. I heard Leo snicker but he was soon silenced by piper smacking him upside the head.

"So it's true, you can control them, get bitten by one and be fine, they track you down because they want you?" ask piper. "You forgot inner chase." "What?" they asked. "I can't believe didn't tell you about inner chase! When Annabeth's body is over whelmed a fighting demon takes over her body! Her hair turns as black as night and her eyes glow white! She admits a red and black aurora! It is completely scary if you haven't seen it before, but once you have seen it it's amazing! Last time she flipped on to an infected shoulders and ripped its head completely off!" Thalia yelled in excitement while everybody looked afraid. "You can really do that?" asked frank. "Yeah but it only happens when I get way overwhelmed by infected."

"Back to the point, will you guys help us find Annabeth's mother?" Percy asked. I heard a lot of 'were all screwed up', 'why not', lets kick some butt' and one 'hell yeah!' "We leave in a few minutes. Grab everything u you will need, we don't know how long we will be gone. Meet back here in 20 minutes." Percy says and we all walk around to get ready.

We left the mansion a few hours ago and we haven't stopped yet. I was riding on the back of a 4-wheeler while Percy was driving. I snuggled into his back savoring the warmth that he had. I think I was starting to dose off.

"Annabeth get up, were eating dinner." I was awaked by Percy. His black hair was blown to the side by all the wind and his green eyes were sparkling with amusement. He tossed me a can of soup and a spoon. "Mmmm Percy, I need a way to open the can." I told him, trying to hold back my laughter. He tossed me a can opener and I opened the can up.

I almost finished my soup when my spoon dropped out of my hand. There was a tingling in my skull. _We need to go_. "We need to go right now!There close!" I said packing everything up. "What's wrong?" "I'll tell you in a minute but we need to leave now!" they noticed my panicking and packed up. _They're getting closer!_ "Hurry there almost here!" _ There's no use_. "Stand behind me! You need to go when they get here, find my mother I will meet up with you soon!" I yell to them, as the dead gets closer.

Within minutes there were around 200 infected bodies surrounding us. "It was nice knowing you guys." Jason said. The infected bodies stood there waiting. "Nobody's dyeing today. " I made my choice. I walked toward the middle of the infected. They all started walking towards me.

"What are you doing come back!" they yelled. "Let her go, she is saving us all. We need to find her mom, she can help us. We will see you later Annabeth!" Thalia yelled the last part to me with tears streaming down her face.

I turned around and walked towards the dead bodies. They advanced toward me once they reached me I was shoved on the ground and my vision started to blur. I felt ruff hands grab my ankles and wrist. The last thing I saw was Percy being held back by Thalia, Jason, and Nico. Then my head slammed on a rock causing me to fall into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

There was a burning pain inflaming my skull. I moved my hand up to my head but I couldent. I popped my eyes open, only to be blinded by light. Once the light died down behind my eye lids, I finnaly opened my eyes again.

I looked around and saw trees with moss growing up the sides of them, they were so thick you could barley make out the darkness of the sky. It hasent changed sence I've been here. The trees and the greens were over welming me. I was soon going to pass out from the memorys when I remembered The infected. I could practicully feel the cold blooded threats lurking in the shadows of the dense forest.

I Moved my legs to get off of the forest but they didn't move. I looked down and noticed I was tied down, just like last time. I slammed my legs against the rope but it wouldent budge. My breathing started to speed up,I can't get out. I looked at the rope that was holding me down and saw it was braided And was so thick, there wasent any way I could get out of this, even in inner chase mode.

My breath hitched when forms started to emerge from the reaking smell burned her eyes and there groans were makeing her fright sky dozens apon dozens of dead figures emerged from the edges of the forest. There skin peeling, rotting, and falling off in small hunks of diskusting skin.

its happening again... and this time I don't think I can get out alive.

** im so sorry for not updating guys, honestly this past month has been a real pain. when I got back from spring break, I ended up getting sick for 4 days ( I said for in 2 different ways hehe) then when I got back I had a crap load of homework to do... then I now have to study for a huge upcoming state wide test, yay! NO! so anyways I will try to update when I can, but _I can not make any promises_ about updating soon!**

**p.s. promises are a sign of hope given to those who need reassurance , but are usually always broken! ( deep, I know. but its true!)**

**p.p.s. if you _do_ give a promise at least try to keep it, you cant always do it, but at least try!**


	21. Chapter 21

I yanked on the rope, but that only caused me to get rope burn. I watched them fear stricken, as they slowly approached. I tried to not remember the pain they caused me last time I was here, but there was no avail. My breathing started to pick up, as the memories started to flood back to me.

_Calm down, concentrate on my voice. _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Look at them._ I opened my eyes slightly and looked at the dead bodies emerging from the forest. _Concentrate on the closest, feel its thoughts, motives. _I looked at the closest infected and concentrated on it. Nothing happened. _Breathe as he breathes. Act as he acts. Be one._I watched as there chest rose and fell, mimicking his breathing. He was calm, so I was calm. I started at him as he stared at me.

Except I was no longer staring at him. I was staring at myself. _You have access hiss mind, go through his thoughts. _I started to panic. How is this possible?! This is so wro-_ calm down! If you aren't acting as one then you won't be able to stay in his mind. _I tried to calm down, but it was quite hard. Calm down chase, calm down. Think his thoughts, think his thoughts.

I willed my mind to forget everything. Death. Pain. Food. That's defiantly not my thoughts! _Think fire and only fire. Anything else may damage you and the body. _Fire, fire, fire. Nothing happened. Well not yet that is.

Then I felt a searing pain in my skull like somebody was smacking my head with a shovel. I got really hot and my brain couldn't function right. I stopped my breathing from the pain and shock. _Pull out of the mind right away! _ I tried, but the pain was unbearable. I felt like I was melting from being in a fire.

Oh crap! IM ON FIRE! _Slow your breathing. He breathes fast you breath slow, he can't think but you can. Pull out of his mind. I got over the shock and listened to the voice._it was hard but I was able to breath slowly again.

I looked down and saw that my hands were tied. I was back in my body! I looked back up and saw my masterpiece. The infected body was on fire and it was starting from his head to his feet. As I watched my eyes started to droop and my head was pounding from a massive headache.

I fought to stay concuss, listening to the screams of terrier from the dead bodies that surrounded me. My eyes almost closed when I heard shouts and not the occasional shout from an infected. No I was shouts, like commands. Only humans can command now days.

My eyes flew open and I saw a few cars come flying into the forest. Men and some women came out baring guns and killing any dead in sight. It was disgusting.

No, not the blood and bodies everywhere, I have grown accompanied to that already. It was the way they fought though.

Like they had no moral and would kill for what they want in life. They were people I couldn't trust.

"Looks like we found her." Said a voice. I turned around and chocked on air. This man looked like he could be the twin of my dear dead friend Luke. He had the same hair color, height, and structure. Except he didn't have a scare (courtesy of me) and his eyes were gold. But they were nothing like hazels golden eyes. No, they were blazing with hatred. They were completely cold.

"It's nice to finally meet you miss chase but if you don't mind we would like to take you with us." "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I growled out. He just let out a hardy chuckle and said "it wasn't a question."

There was a pain in the back of my head and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy pov.<strong>

We have been wandering around aimlessly for about an hour now. But all I can think about is Annabeth.

What she did was courage's and stupid. She could get killed! When I saw her get pushed to the ground I couldn't help myself for trying to help her. What if I never get to see her again? I could never forgive myself. _Calm down Percy, she said she will come back._ How does she even know this? Could it be this has happened before?

Great Jackson, Now you're rambling.

"Hey Percy, look at this!" Jason yelled. I walked over to him, and may I say that I have never been so happy in my life (so far). There were tones of tire tracks that lead into a forest. "Let's see where they lead. Everybody be alert, there may be some people there!" I command as we set off on are adventure into the wilderness.

**I was going to stop here, but I haven't updated in a while …so yeah. (Awkward)**

10 minutes later we emerged at a shocking sight. There were dead bodies littered everywhere with bullet casings all over. "Scan around and see if you can see anything."

We walked around and looked around at the bodies when something caught my eye. There was a body, no actually a Skelton with burn marks all over. The funny thing is there was no burn marks on the other bodies or the grass.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" I yelled over to the group. There was some shuffling of feet then a huge slam. I whirled around with my sword in my hand only to find Leo on the ground groaning. "idiot." Thalia muttered and walked past him, but not before kicking him in the stomach.

"Holy green day! What happened!?" there's Thalia for you. "It seems like it caught on fire." Says Nico. Thalia wacked him in the head for me "no duh death breath! But there is no burn marks. How is that even possible?" "We will find out later but we need to keep following those tire tracks!" I say.

We all walk towards the tracks when my name is called once again! "We may want to hurry up because… well they have Annabeth." I whirled around at the sound of piper speaking and I saw her holding up a knife. Specifically Annabeth's knife. "Come on the faster we go the sooner we get her back!" I yell as we start running the tire path.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth pov.<strong>

As usual after being captured I woke up to find myself tied to a chair. Nothing new. I looked around for an escape route but only came up with a door. That of course was guarded by 3 men.

"Ah your finally awake, well let me be first to introduce myself. I am kronos and those men are bob and john." Said the man I talked to earlier. "How original!" I snapped.

He ignored my remark, "let's get down to business, you help us and I will give you something important to you." "I would never help you so I would just stop where you are." I snapped at him, he's an idiot to think so. "Oh, I wouldn't say that, she is quite important."

And that's when it hit me. He looked familiar because I have seen him before. Those golden eyes started once into her eyes.

He was the man who took my mother.

**Alright so tell me if you liked the update! Next chapter will be loaded with action! So review please! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**annabeth pov.**

**"** what do you want with me?" I mumbled.

the man kronos walked towards me, "oh nothing much. We just want to run a few...test."

The word test set off a light in my head, does this idiot really think I would help him. So what if he has my mother, I can get her and I out of here. "I'm not going to help you, it would be easier if you just killed me instead off waisting your time." I spoke to him calmy.

"Bob, john if you would." **(great names right?:p)**The 2 men left the room. When they came back there was another person with them.

The third person was my mom. her hair which used to be a chocalate brown was now turning grey, and it was like a bird has used to live in. Her eyes that were once full of intellingence and life, now just had a dull sour grey. She was skiny like they only feed her 2 a week( which wouldent suprise me) And had splothces of dried blood coating her skin. By the look of it, I'm suprised she's alive.

She walked in quietly and man nl effort to even put up a fight. I'm not suprised though, these men seemed like they could brake the toughest person. These men were brutal and they would do anything just to get what they want kn life. I shouldn't mess with these people. They broke the one women who I thought could with stand anything. She was now a shell of her old self.

"What are you going to do!" I screamed at the man. "We will stop once you agree to help. Its that simple." Kronos gave them a nod and they started to punch my mom. She didnt even flinch but I saw a flicker of darkness go off in her eyes. I finnaly understood why her hair was an unateraul color of grey. She was on the edge of cracking.

''please stop! I will do anything, just stop!" I cried out to the men who automatically stopped on my plea. "that's all we needed to hear my dear. we will be back." kronos said as he and the men carried my mom out of the room.

I looked around frantically in search of anyway out of this room. nada! I guess I'll just wait till they come back, it's the only way im going to get out of this place...I hope. what if I don't get to see the group again. specifically Percy. what if I never see him again, will he hate me for not coming back to him? OH MY GOD DOES HE ALREDY HATE ME!?I mean I love him to death, but does he feel like I betrayed him. what if he doesn't want to see me ever again! what would I do with myself-

the door opened and in came kronos and a few doctors. And they had a lot off pointy objects.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy pov.<strong>

we have followed the tire tracks for awhile and I was soon giving up hope in ever finding Annabeth and her mom. I miss her so much! her golden curls that made her look like a princess and smelled oddly of lemon. her intelligentint remarks and her fighting skills. hell, I even miss her calling me seaweed brain. I miss my wise girl and I don't know what I would do with out her! _don't think like that you will find her!_

" hey I see something." Thalia yelled out. I looked over to where she was pointing and saw a building far away! hope surged threw me and I scrambled to my feet. "lets go!" I yelled even I really didn't need to because everybody was right with me.

...ahh like 5 minutes later... :)

we came to a stop right outside the building. it was huge and had dark red brick that was completely dirty. "Thalia and Jason stay on the left. piper and Thalia right half, Leo and Nico stay in the back, frank, hazel, and I will take up the front. watch out for the dead and the alive." I said as we made a square formation and walked towards the building with weapons in hand.

when we reached the building it was quiet but there were lights on so somebody has been there. we walked down another hall only to find our self face to face with 4 people. within a matter of seconds we were walking around again with 4 dead bodies on the floor. we almost made it out of the hall when a voice spoke up. I whirled around to find the speaker but found a member of are team missing. "I said come here guys!" Leo whispered.

I walked in to a room where Leo was sitting in a chair. there were tons of computer screens and keyboards, so it was a security area. "wait there's Annabeth" Nico pointed to a screen and we all huddled around it. she was sitting in a room tied to a chair. 4 people walked into the room with a lot of weapons. "what are they going to do to her?" Thalia asked with panic clear in her voice. the men started to advance her with a small hand saw in his hand while the other doctors held her head back. " we need to help her!" hazel said as tears started to come down her face. we ran towards the door only to find in locked.

we tried slamming are bodies against the door but it didn't budge. I turned my head to look at the screen and saw a miracle happen. her hair started turning black and her eyes closed. red and black started to shine off of her. "you guys stop! she can handle this, look!" I said as they all turned around as watched the screen. "what's happening?" piper asked. I looked around at my friends and they all had fear stricken faces, well except for one. "oh this is going to be fun! sit back my dear friends and watch how she really fights!" Thalia yelled and fist pumped the air.

I turned back to the screen and I saw Annabeth's eyes pop open glowing pure white just like last time. I saw the doctors move away from her and back towards the door. "wait, why are they afraid, she's tied to a chair." "just wait my young grasshopper." well there was no guess in who said that.

Annabeth smiled sickly at them and stood up still tied to the chair." she looks like a turtle." oh god. "turn the volume up on that screen" I ordered. the volume was cranked up to the fullest thanks to Leo. "where is my mother? you tell me and I wont kill you." Annabeth's voice deadly calm. "you cant kill us we have weapons and you don't, just kill her." kronos said as he walked out the door. "I see you have made your choice." she said.

she ran foreword at an unthinkable speed and slammed the one man into the wall while braking off a chair leg. she kneed the other man and head butted another. she took a head start and did a flip in air landing on one man and breaking the chair off from herself. "there dead." I stated simply while the others looked at the screen in fear.

Annabeth jumped on the nearest man to him and broke his neck. within a matter of seconds all of the men in that room were dead like she promised. she opened the door and started to run down the hallway. I noticed which hallway she was entering so I ran up to the door and started to pound at the door along as the others. within a matter of seconds the door was ripped off of its hinges with Annabeth still in inner chase mode standing there. she turned her head to the side and grinned up at me. before I knew what was happening she had her lips on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth pov.,<strong>

I pulled back from kissing Percy and looked over at my friends who where looking at me with a mixture of fear and awe. I don't blame them though because I know what I do when im in inner chase mood, and its scary to know that I posses this kind of power.

**I really hate to end it here because its starting to get good, but a nasty storm in rolling in. **

**IMPORTANT TO READ**

**THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END...BUT THERE IS GOIGNT TO BE A SECOND STORY TO FOLLOW UP ON THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS STORY BECAUSE IT IS THE FIRST ONE I HAVE DONE:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Annabeth pov.**

_get your mother_

I gave my friends a wave, showing them that they should come with me. I sprinted down the hallway with my midnight black hair whipping behind me. As we ran I stopped right before a new hallway. thank god I was in inner chase mode because I could senesce human body heat and cold blood from the infected. from what I could detect there were 3 people down the hallway.

I turned around and whispered to my friends, " stay here I got this." they couldn't see around the corner but I guess they seemed to figure out not to mess with me when im like this. I gave them one huge smile and turned around the corner.

I was right. there were 4 beefy men holding guns, knives, name it they had it. the men were around 6 ft. ish...peace of cake. "where's my mother?" the 3 men whipped around pointing there guns at me, but with one look they lowered them. "ha! look its a little girl, lost your mommy?" the men burst into laughter. "I'll ask you one more time! where. is. my. mother." I cocked my head to the side giving them an evil glance. " oh yeah, what are you going to do girly?" the men advanced towards me. I looked at the first man and thought of something quite painful. the man crumbled to the ground screaming, with tears streaming down his face. "I'll give you a 10 second head start!" I growled out and watched in pleasure as they took of down the hall.

I watched as my friends rounded the corner, "why did you let them go?" Leo screamed at me. I glared at him and he whimpered away from me and hide behind piper. "6...7...8...9...10." "you sound like a psyco!" Leo said once again. I snarled at him and whipped my head around to the men who were almost around the corner. _don't it will come with_ consequences. but I couldn't stop, every time I wasted was a chance my mom could be harmed. There was anger building up in me and soon I was going to blow. I focused on the group of men and thought of death. I saw the men collapse to the floor instantly and that was when the pain started. it was unbearable, I crumpled to the floor weeping. I couldn't even think right, my vision was blurring and I could no longer see right. _next time will come with a worse consequence. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright I know I haven't ben updating and Im not exactly proud of that, but I did just get out of school so I should be back to updating regularly! super sorry for not updating its just I got into reading the mortal instruments and then the infernal devices, and I have a bad problem of dropping everything so I can finish reading the books. then I decided I was just going to wait to get out of school and worry about finishing testing, so yeah! any who like I said sorry and I will be updating again.**

**IMPORTANT- SO I WAS THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY AND IT SEEMED TO ME TO BE A LITTLE CONFUSING AT TIMES AND WRITTEN POORLY IN THE BEGINING (CANT REALLY BLAME ME IT WAS MY FIRST STORY)! SO I NEED YOUR HELP, I WAS THINKING OF REDOING THE STORY AND ADDING SOME DIFFRENT THINGS SO IT WONT BE EXACTLY THE SAME AND OF COURSE WRITTEN BETTER! IF I DO THIS THEN I CAN HAVE A 2ND STORY TO FOLLOW THIS ONE UP! THE 2ND OPPTION IS TO JUST FINISH THE STORY BUT IT WONT HAVE A FOLLOWING STORY! I HAVE A POLL UP AND ITS UP TO YOU GUYS SO PLEASE VOTE BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT!**

**-the awesome one**


	25. (insert happy face)

I'M BACK! ha ha I sound crazy (which I am but that's not the point)! I have my creativity flowing in my brain again, and I should probably rewrite that but the delete button is so far away. Any who, i'm back to writing and you should hear (or would it be see?) from me soon. I have been really busy but i'm doing good now, but you have to forgive me if I don't update for a few days at a time, I may or may not have a habit of putting things off till the last moment.

So I remember telling you I wouldn't forget about my stories so BOOM in your face(True story)! Sorry i'm in a really good mood and I don't know why. So yeah, I should be updating a legit chapter soon

dipped in awesome-sauce and sprinkled with amazingness,

Moi! (Did I tell you i'm taking french?)


End file.
